


Happy Valentine's, Doll

by purple_mango



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is freakin adorable, Deadpool being Deadpool, F/M, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Language, Smut, because it is deadpool, bucky smut, platonic deadpool, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: You were asked to bring Deadpool to the tower so he could be "initiated" into the Avengers, but it's Valentine's Day and all you wanna do is spend the day with Bucky.





	Happy Valentine's, Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, had the idea, had to write it.  
> Happy Valentine's Day, lovers.
> 
> Unedited and super long... Also, for some reason, it is saying I posted this on the 15th, but it is still the 14th, and it isn't letting me change it :(

“Wade, what the fuck are you doing?”

He ignores you and continues to make gun sounds with his mouth, “pew pew pew! “Reach for the sky!””

You walk around the corner to see he’s got two action figures, one of himself and another of some big cybernetics guy, “why the fuck do you have an action figure of yourself and why is it dressed like Woody?”

He pauses his playing for a moment, “You know, that was my nickname in college.”

“You didn’t go to college, moron.”

He slams the figures together and one goes flying, “Yeah but it would have been if I had.”

“Whatever, go get ready. I told Steve I’d be back with you by now.”

He drops the figures, “Oo! Do you think he’s as excited to meet me as I am him? He’s all ‘I’m gonna save the day’ and I’m all ‘I’m gonna kill some baddies,’ which means we’re basically the same and I think we’ll get along really well and-“

Turning around to face him you threw your arms up, “Oh my god, Wade, shut the fuck up!”

After Wade put jeans and a hoodie on over his suit, you left his building.

Wade wrapped his arm around your shoulder, “What’s got your thong in a bunch? Are you worried I’m gonna steal your boyfriend? Don’t worry, not unless he makes the first move. I’d be down. No need to get jealous, I’d be down to shag you too. What do you say? Right here, right now? A little DP in your tight p?”

You didn’t have to answer, he distracted himself with giving a backstory to a cat he’d seen in an alley about a block ago.

You could see the tower in the distance and knew you’d be there soon.

Pulling out your phone, you sent a quick text to Bucky, _Tell Steve we’ll be there in a few minutes._

Wade snatched the phone from your fingers and read the message, “Bucky? You mean Heavy Metal?”

“Give me my phone back, Wade.”

He ignored you, “Woah! So you two are banging? Cap’s gonna be heartbroken!”

“Wade!”

Scrolling through the messages he wondered aloud, “If I keep going am I gonna get a view of those gorgeous tits?”

Throwing yourself onto his back, you reached around him for the phone, your other arm around his neck in a headlock, “I swear to god if you don’t give me my phone back right now I’m gonna snap your neck!”

“Ooo, kinky.”

Electricity started sparking at the end of your fingertips and you chanced a look at your phone to see how far back he’d gotten. You recognized the conversation and you started to panic.

Without much thought, you placed your hands to his chest, allowing the electricity to course through you. Within seconds, Wade was on the ground on top of you.

You pushed his lifeless body off of you and reached down to grab your phone before straightening your clothes.

Coughing echoed behind you and you turned to see Wade starting to get up again, “Listen Sparky, just ‘cause you got nudes to hide, doesn’t mean you gotta kill me to keep ‘em.”

Rolling your eyes you continued walking, “You’re fine, let’s go.”

He watched as you walked away, your ass swaying in your leggings.

“Seeing that perfect ass in the shower is one fantasy I can say I’ve fulfilled, and let me tell you, it was so worth it. Any time you’re in the mood, I’ll take those sexy pics for you.”

He shot in front of you, acting like he had a camera in his hands. He moved around you making clicking sounds with his mouth.

He somehow managed to get on the ground under you, acting like he was taking a picture up your skirt. You put a foot on his chest, “Listen. We’re about 4 blocks out. If we can get there in the next five minutes without any problems, especially once we’re around other people, I’ll let you have one free pass.”

You saw his eyes light up under his mask, “Meaningggggg?” he drawled out.

You sighed, “You can touch either my ass or my boobs.”

He shot up like a kid getting ice cream, “Really?”

“Yeah, so let’s go. Clock is starting.”

You felt a firm squeeze on your left ass cheek. Sparks started in your right hand again and you quickly spun around, punching Wade square in the face.

He flew back about fifteen feet, skidding to a stop in front of some trash, “I said _if_ we get there.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there, then those tits are mine.”

He was beside you once again, making grabby hands into the air.

Despite Wade stopping for a hotdog, you still managed to get to the tower in the allotted time.

Climbing into the elevator, Wade turned to you, “How do I look?”

“You look fine, Wade.”

When the doors opened, you stepped out and called for FRIDAY.

“Yes, Miss Y/N.”

“Please let Steve know we’re here.”

“Of course.”

Wade shot forward staring at the ceiling, “Woah! She sounds hot.”

“And she’s way out of your league,” you joked.

“I almost forgot!” Wade yelled.

You turned around in time to see him pull a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and get down on one knee, “Hot stuff, will you be my Valentine?”

The doors opened from behind you and everyone stepped through.

Bucky was the first to speak, “Doll, what the hell is going on?”

Wade was on his feet in seconds, “Oh my god it’s Captain America. I’m a huge fan, I used to read all your comics as a kid and I wanted to be just like you. Ah Legolas, long time no see buddy! And Bucky! I’m sorry you died but hey you got a cool arm out of it, and if I must say, a smokin’ hot girl. You get it? She can control electricity, which smokes?” Wade stepped back so he was in front of you again, his head still turned to the others, continuing to address Bucky, “Nice dick by the way. Oh, she said I could do this.”

Before you had time to react, Wade had his face buried in your chest, his hands on either side so he could push them together.

Your knee swung up, connecting with his balls.

Wade fell back, clutching his boys, “But, you said-”

“I said touch, not motorboat, fuckhead!” You slid a hand down your face, “For those of you who haven’t met him yet, this is Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool, also known as the biggest pain in my ass. For those of you who have met him, sorry.”

Bucky came over to you and wrapped his arm around your waist, “why did he have his face on your chest? And what about those flowers?”

Putting a hand on his chest, you smiled up at him, “Wade is just like that, he’s a sex crazed idiot and the promise of a touch is enough to get him to do anything you want. He of course ends up just doing what he wants anyway, but it works for a while. As for the flowers, he asked me to be his Valentine. As you can see though, he’s over it.”

Bucky followed your finger over your shoulder, seeing Wade was now on his feet in front of Natasha, begging for her attention.

Steve cleared his throat, “Alright. After several months and help from the Deadpool, we were able to stop various Hydra organizations across New York. Because of this, despite disagreeing with the his manor of antics, we have decided to welcome him into our group.”

You watched as Wade’s face lit up under the mask.

Tony stepped forward, “To clarify, it is nothing official. This just means the merc can enter the building at any time and that we will use him when necessary.”

“Use me? I knew you were kinky Tin Man, but wow.”

The look Tony shot him was deadly.

Wade looked over to you and Bucky, “I’m down to be used by both of you too,” he put his arm around Bucky, “What do we say we go put that pretty dick of yours to use, soldier?”

Bucky was stunned and you could see the pink blush blossoming across his cheeks.

“Oh my god, Wade! Stop flirting with my boyfriend. I can tolerate it, but you’re gonna give the old man a heart attack.”

He threw his hands up in surrender, “So does this mean I get to live here now?”

“One step at a time, you can hang out here, but you can’t move in yet,” you scolded.

“But I was looking forward to bunking with Katniss,” he pouted.

Clint took that as his queue to leave, “never gonna happen.”

You sighed, “Okay, Buck and I have plans today, so if we’re done here?”

Steve looked over at the two of you and smiled fondly, “Yeah, of course.”

Taking Bucky’s hand, you led him out of the room and up to your floor.

“Sorry we had to do that today, baby. It’s just today was the only guaranteed day he’d be home.”

“It’s okay, doll. We’re together now and we’ve got the rest of the day to spend together.”

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in for a tender kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and felt him moan into your mouth.

Before it could get any more heated, Bucky pulled back and placed his forehead to yours, “Doll, I’d love to continue this, but we’ve got plans.”

You smiled up at him, “are you gonna tell me what we’re doing yet?”

He chuckled, “I’ll give you a hint. It’s somethin’ I would’a done if you were my gal back then.”

Watching as your eyes lit up in wonder, he smiled, “I’m takin’ you dancin’, doll.”

“Awwww that’s so romantic.”

He blushed, “Well, that’s just how I am.”

“Save that cockiness for later, babe. I’ve got a surprise for you too.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, but I can’t tell you. For now let’s just go get ready.”

Bucky watched you as you unzipped your hoodie and slid it off your shoulders. You could see barely half of his face in the mirror above your dresser, but you didn’t take your eyes off of him.

Next, you slid your leggings down your legs and stepped out of them. Making it a point to shake your ass a little as you pulled the fabric from your ankles, you heard Bucky inhale sharply.

You stayed bent over, taking your time and folding your pants.

Bucky stepped up behind you, his right hand sliding over your ass before pressing himself flush against you.

You felt his dick get hard against you and you slowly stood up, his hands going to your breasts.

He made eye contact with you in the mirror as he nipped at your ear, “you know doll, these are mine.”

He squeezed your boobs together in his hands and jiggled them slightly.

You smirked, “Only yours.”

Bucky kissed your temple, “I do have one question though, that Wade guy said something twice about my dick?”

You blushed and pulled away from him, “Yeah that’s a long story, he took my phone and I killed him to get it back but it was too late. Sorry?”

He gave you a quizzical look, “you killed him?”

“Oh, yeah. He can’t die. I mean, he does die, but he doesn’t stay dead. I’ve killed him plenty of times. I feel bad because he can feel everything that happens, but sometimes he deserves it. Trust me, you’ll all kill him at least once in the future.”

Grabbing the dress he picked out for you to wear tonight, he turned around to help you slip it over your head, “Well, that’s good to know seeing as he obviously has a thing for you.”

Once the dress was on you kissed his lips, “Good thing I’m already taken.”

\--

Sitting in the back of the car after dinner, you asked Happy to take you home.

Pulling a gift bag from the floor beside you, you passed it over to Bucky, “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”

Bucky took the bag from you, “Doll I told you no gifts.”

You scoffed, “you got me flowers, and a bear holding a box of chocolates. Plus, you took me dancing and to dinner. Besides, this is for the both of us.”

He eyed you suspiciously before pulling the tissue paper from the bag. Bucky kept his eyes locked on yours as he slid the fabric out.

In his hand was a skimpy black velvet body suit.

Blushing you stammered to explain yourself, “I remember you telling me when I was looking at one of my magazines that you liked this and wouldn’t mind seeing me in it, so, here’s your chance.”

Bucky smiled then pulled you into a kiss, “You spoil me, doll.”

You let yourself get lost in the kiss, at the moment, the only ones around were the two of you.

Bucky’s hands went to your hair, attempting to pull you impossibly closer. You climbed into his lap and began to ride his thigh.

He pulled back to watch your face, “Doll,” he breathed.

“It’s okay.”

Nodding, Bucky held your hips, guiding you into a faster pace.

Soon you were coming undone above him and resting your head on his as he chuckled, “Fuck, that was so hot, doll.”

“That’s just the beginning,” you winked.

Soon the car pulled up to the Avengers tower and you climbed off of Bucky.

Looking down, you saw a big wet spot on his thigh, "I hope no one is around to see that. We'll never hear the end of it."

Bucky kissed your cheek before climbing out of the car, "it'll be worth it if they do."

Making your way through the car, you knocked on the divider that separated you from the front.

Once it opened, you leaned in and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, “Hiya Happy, I’m really sorry you had to work tonight. But hey, it’s still not too late. Go home and celebrate. I’ll tell Tony I sent you.”

He nodded, “It’s fine, Y/N, really, I’m always glad to help out. Although, I would appreciate if next time you wouldn’t have sex in the back. The glass isn’t sound proof.”

You blushed, “Oh my god, Happy, I’m so sorry. We- we didn’t have sex but oh gosh I thought Tony would have figured that out by now!” You pulled away from him slightly to search your purse. Pulling about several hundred-dollar bills, you held them to his chest and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I’m sorry again, and thank you. Happy Valentine’s Day, Happy!”

You ran out of the car before he could protest and met Bucky waiting on the sidewalk.

Intertwining your hand with his, you pulled him towards the doors, “Are you ready to take this upstairs Sergeant Barnes?”

“Oh, hell yeah.”

Walking through the building, you saw no one, which either meant they were all out or they were in their rooms enjoying some time alone. Either way, you were glad because it meant you didn’t have to keep your hands off of Bucky.

You made out the entire way up to the floor the two of you shared with Steve.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, you pulled him along with you before throwing him back on the bed, “Wait here,” you teased as you grabbed the gift bag from by the door.

Changing in the bathroom, you eyed yourself in the mirror. The bodysuit barely covered you. The only thick part of fabric was right over your pubic mound, while your nipples were covered by lace flowers. The rest of the ensemble was just string that crossed over your stomach and tied around your neck. Turning around, you smiled to yourself seeing only the tiny bit of coverage your ass had.

 _Man, this really leaves nothing to the imagination,_ you thought to yourself, _Bucky is gonna love this._

Slipping on your bathrobe, you stepped out of the bathroom and walked slowly to the bed.

Bucky was waiting for you, stripped down to his boxers.

You took a deep breath and dropped the robe.

You wished you had been able to take a picture of Bucky’s reaction because it was something you never wanted to forget.

He sat up immediately and perched himself on the edge of the bed, “Holy shit, doll, you look incredible.”

“Yeah, I know right?”

You spun a little for him and jiggled your ass so he could see just how good you looked.

He was on you in seconds, “You’re so beautiful, what did I ever do to deserve a gal like you?”

“Guess you just got really lucky.”

“Fuck, Y/N, I love you,” his lips were on yours before you could respond.

Bucky picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

Holding you with just his flesh hand, you heard his metal arm whirring as he adjusted to unbutton the suit from between your legs.

His fingers were in you within seconds and you let out a low moan, “Been wanting to do this all night baby.”

You couldn’t respond so you settled on gripping the back of his neck to show him you heard him.

As he worked his fingers in and out of you, his tongue did the same to your mouth.

“Bucky,” you breathed.

“Shh, doll, it’s okay, I got you.”

He continued to work at you, his pace picking up. His thumb pressed against your clit and you could feel yourself getting close.

“Fuck, Bucky, I-”

“Go ahead, doll.”

As though on command, you came all over his fingers. Bucky gave you one last lingering kiss before removing his fingers and placing them on your neck to release to bow there.

Once he undid it, he threw you onto the bed, “God doll, I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“That’s probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard in my life, fuck.”

Pulling his boxers off, Bucky jumped onto the bed above you, his lips finding yours again.

Bucky sat back on his knees then grabbed both of yours and guided you to the left. You kept your body straight as he bent your knees to the side and watched as he lined himself up with your entrance.

“I love you so much,” he breathed as he pressed into you.

All you could do was nod. Bucky fucked into you at record pace, his thrusts unfaltering. His metal hand held your knees down and in place while his flesh hand found its way to your nipples and squeezed.

“Oh fuck, Bucky.”

“Me too.”

“Fuck.”

Before you could come again, Bucky pulled out of you and flipped you onto your knees, ass up.

His face found your core and he worked his tongue in and out of your entrance as his fingers worked your clit.

With one slight pinch, you came, your body shaking as he continued to work you through it.

You collapsed down onto the pillow but were too weak to bring your ass down with you, Bucky took advantage of this and was once again fucking you.

He held onto your hips as you fought to keep quiet.

“Doll, I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.”

You took a deep breath and struggled to speak, “It’s okay, just, go faster and harder before you come, please.”

“Anything for my princess.”

The only sound the next two minutes was the sound of your little gasps and skin hitting skin.

Soon, Bucky was collapsing on top of you, pressing a kiss to your cheek, “That was-”

“Amazing,” you finished for him.

Bucky shrugged, “Eh, I’ve had better.”

You turned around and slapped his shoulder and he threw his hands up in defense, “I was joking, doll.”

“Yeah, you better be. I’m the best you ever had,” you teased.

He turned serious, “You are.”

“Well, good,” you muttered as you kissed his nose.

Bucky pulled away from you for a moment and went to reach into his nightside table, you watched him suspiciously, “Babe?”

He rolled back over, a box in hand, “I know we said no presents but obviously neither of us listened, so I got you this.”

Opening the box, you saw a small pendant. It was three hearts, the main one plain and silver while the two inside were intertwined, one rose gold and the other laced with diamonds.

“Bucky, this is beautiful.”

“Like you,” he breathed as he pulled the chain up, signaling he wanted to put it on you.

You pulled your hair to the side and sat in anticipation as he put the pendant around your neck.

Once he was finished, you reached up and touched it, “Bucky, I love it, thank you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, doll.”

You pressed your lips to his and were preparing to lay down when you heard a sniffle.

Your heads shot to the doorway, Bucky instinctively moving to cover you.

You saw Wade standing there in nothing but Spiderman boxers and his mask pretending to wipe away a tear, “That was so beautiful. Nothing gets me going like rough sex then a gift.”

“Wade,” you breathed out as calmly as you could, “you have about a minute head start. As soon as I throw on Bucky’s shirt, I’m coming to kill you, so I suggest you start running.”

“Come on Sparky, keep talking dirty to me. You know how much I love it.”

You jumped off the bed and Wade watched your boobs jiggle before ducking out of the room and no doubt to the elevator.

As you slid on Bucky’s tshirt from earlier, you watched as he got up and slid a pair of sweats on. Throwing him a questioning look, he just smiled, “I’ll help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I havent read any Deadpool comics in so long, but the trailer for the new movie got me on another kick. Sorry, I cant really remember how he interacts with the Avengers because the MCU Avengers are different than the one he is recruited into, so I had to break down the interactions and blend them into this.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> If you did, tell me what you thought ! :)


End file.
